Benedict Cumberbatch
Benedict Cumberbatch (1976 - ) Film Deaths *''Amazing Grace'' (2006) [William Pitt the Younger]: Dies (off-screen) of an unspecified illness; he is last seen talking to Ioan Gruffudd, before the film skips ahead to a later time. *''The Other Boleyn Girl (2008) '[William Carey]: In a deleted scene on the DVD, Benedict died from sweating sickness. As his character is based off the real William Carey.' *''Third Star'' (2010) [James]: Commits suicide by drowning himself in the ocean rather than waiting to die from terminal cancer. *''The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies ''(2014) [Smaug/Necromancer]: Playing a dual role, providing the voice and motion capture of the dragon "Smaug", Benedict is killed when Luke Evans fires a black arrow into his weak spot, his body falling onto Stephen Fry as he dies. (The "Necromancer" survives the movie.) * The Imitation Game (2014)' [Alan Turing]: Commits suicide (off-screen) a year after the film closes, after being forced to take female hormone treatment. His death is mentioned in the closing text. * Doctor Strange (2016) '[''Dr. Stephen Strange/Dormammu]: Playing a dual role both as "Dr. Strange" and the motion capture and voice of the entity "Dormammu", Benedict dies several times: (1) "Strange" is temporarily clinically dead when he flatlines while Rachel McAdams is trying to keep his wounded body alive while his spirit fights Scott Adkins in the astral plane; he's revived when Rachel defibrillates him, supercharging his attacks. (2) "Strange" dies countless times when he confronts "Dormammu" in the dark dimension to make a bargain with him, including being stabbed with spears, impaled, crushed, and blasted with beams, using his powers to create a time loop to imprison "Dormammu" until he submits. *''Avengers: Infinity War'' (2018)' [''Dr. Stephen Strange]: Disintegrated from existence by Josh Brolin’s Infinity powers as Benedict explains to Robert Downey Jr. his reason for giving his Infinity Stone to Josh. He is later resurrected when Mark Ruffalo uses the Infinity Stones to bring all the people disintigrated out of existence back to life in 'Avengers: Endgame (2019). *'[[Mowgli (2018)|''Mowgli: Legend of the Jungle (2018)]]' [''Shere Khan]: Voicing a CGI tiger, he is stabbed in the head by Rohan Chand as the apparently injured Benedict attempts to suddenly attack him. Television Deaths *''Van Gogh: Painted With Words ''(2010) [Vincent Van Gogh]: Commits suicide (off-screen) by shooting himself in the chest and dies two days later. *''The Hollow Crown: Richard III (2016) III:'' Stabbed to death in a sword fight with Luke Treadaway, with Luke forcing Benedict to stab himself with his own dagger. *'''Good Omens: The Very Last Day Of The Rest Of Their Lives ''(2019) '[Satan]: Providing the voice of a giant CGI Devil, Benedict disintegrates into nothingness when Sam Taylor Buck uses his Satanic powers to erase him from reality. Notable Connections *Son of Timothy Carlton and Wanda Ventham *Mr. Sophie Hunter Gallery Smaug's death.png|Benedict Cumberbatch's CGI death in The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies Benedict Cumberbatch Avengers Infinity War.png|Benedict Cumberbatch in Avengers: Infinity War Cumberbatch, Benedict Cumberbatch, Benedict Category:British actors and actresses Category:Academy Award Nominees Cumberbatch, Benedict Cumberbatch, Benedict Cumberbatch, Benedict Cumberbatch, Benedict Cumberbatch, Benedict Cumberbatch, Benedict Cumberbatch, Benedict Cumberbatch, Benedict Cumberbatch, Benedict Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:People who died in a LOTR film Category:Deaths in the New Line Cinema universe Category:Actors who died in Peter Jackson Movies Category:Stage Actors Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Marvel Stars Category:Superhero Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Paramount Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Family Stars Category:Voice Actors Category:Drama Stars Category:War Stars Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:Saturn Award Nominees Category:Romance Stars Category:Musicians Category:Actors who died in Scott Derrickson Movies Category:Lord of the Rings Cast Members Category:Star Trek cast members Category:History Stars Category:Empire Award Nominees Category:Satellite Award Nominees Category:Animation Stars Category:Adventure Stars Category:Deleted death scenes Category:Thor Cast Members Category:Avengers Cast Members Category:Biography Stars Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by suffocation Category:Actors who died in Michael Apted Movies Category:Actors who died in Andrew Davis Movies Category:Shakespeare Stars Category:Doctor Strange Cast Members Category:Death scenes by disintegration Category:Actors who died in Russo Brothers Movies Category:AACTA International Award Nominees Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Psychological Stars Category:Death scenes by bodily disintegration Category:Mystery Stars Category:Actors who died in William Shakespeare Movies Category:The Lion King Cast Members Category:Sesame Street cast members Category:Actors who died in JJ Abrams Movies Category:Actors who died in Guillermo del Toro Movies Category:Deaths in the JJ Abrams universe Category:Space Stars Category:Gangster Stars Category:Netflix Stars Category:BBC Stars Category:British Independent Awards Nominees Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Nominees Category:Brought back from the dead Category:People who died in Avengers Movies Category:BAFTA Award Winners Category:IGN Summer Movie Award Winners Category:IGN Summer Movie Award Nominees Category:Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards Nominees Category:Washington DC Area Film Nominees